


The Four of Hearts

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s Day was created while Goku was imprisoned in Mount Gogyo, so Goku invents his own way of celebrating things!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> To [durgas] for the Secret Admirer Story Swap! Durgas asked for fluff, chocolate, and PORN!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura created Gensomaden Saiyuki. Celebrate the true genius!  
> 

Sanzo wanted to destroy something. It was just a shame he couldn’t act on the impulse since most of the things inside of the abandoned cabin were already in disrepair. He thought the horrid holiday could have been at least semi-quiet with Gojyo and Hakkai doing the shopping for their supplies at the nearby town, but the blasted monkey insisted they celebrate, even though Goku had no idea how to or even what Valentine’s Day was for.

That was why Sanzo was stuck playing an inane mix of 52 Pick-up and Hide-and-Go-Seek to keep the monkey from bugging the hell out of him. The only good thing about all of this was that Goku had raided Gojyo’s chocolate stash as little Finder’s Keepers gifts with each card. Seeing the half-demon’s face when he found out would lift his spirits.

Sanzo’s ears pricked. Goku hadn’t said anything for several minutes. Suspicious and troubling. The monk looked through the deck he had been accumulating. Ah, so that was it. He was already at 51. The monkey was trying to be sneaky and keeping his big trap shut about the last card.

He sat down on a rickety chair and popped a Melty Kiss into his mouth, ignoring the initial bitterness from the cocoa powder coating. He wondered briefly why Gojyo had Melty Kiss, maybe it was Hakkai’s? Sanzo kicked backed with his bags of treats and thought about where in the little house he hadn’t searched yet. He checked the kitchen, the bedrooms, the bathrooms, the closets, he just finished the living room/dining room combo... Where was he missing? Where hadn’t he checked yet?

Goku’s snickers reached his ears and Sanzo scowled. So the monkey thought he had one-upped him? Purple eyes glared at the youkai, who was looking entirely too innocent. “Why you little...! You have the card!”  
“Can’t catch me, lazy monk!” Goku laughed and jumped away as Sanzo leaped from the chair to tackle him.

The blond spotted the Four of Hearts tucked into the back waistband of Goku’s jeans. His eye twitched and he sprang up to chase the infuriating boy down to punish him for this foolery. “Too slow!” mocked the brunet, sticking his tongue out to add insult to injury.

“That’s it!” Sanzo whipped out his fan and swatted Goku’s ass.  
“Ow! That wasn’t fair, you dirty monk! Uh oh!” He ran away from the oncoming attack, the fan just missing his butt.  
“Stay still!”  
“No way!”

They crashed through the cabin, yelling obscenities and breaking things. Sanzo finally managed to corner Goku in one of the bedrooms and kicked the door shut to help prevent escape. He brandished his Punishing Fan of Ultimate Justice. Goku backed away, sweat running down his face and neck. “Now, Sanzo, we can talk about this...”  
“Enough talk!”

THWACK!  
THWACK!  
THWACK!

“OWWWWWW!” Goku rubbed his tender bottom. Sanzo grabbed the Four of Hearts and slipped it into his pocket with the other cards. He wanted a cigarette bad enough to kill for it. “Look what you did! It’s bruised!” The youkai had pushed down his pants to get a good look at his abused tail. The flesh was red from the sharp blows.  
“You’ve had worse, stupid monkey.” Goku scowled at the blond.  
“It’s your fault! You should do something about it, dumbass monk!” Sanzo’s eye ticked. He stomped forward and before Goku could react, grabbed the mistreated buns with both hands, squeezing.  
“What do you want me to do, massaged them?” he hissed.  
“S-Sanzo!” Gold eyes were wide in surprise.  
“You ridiculous, stupid...” The monk’s grumblings became too low and throaty for Goku to understand, but he didn’t miss one of the hands liberally wetting itself with his sweat.

“Ah! Sanzo!” A slick finger touched his entrance, rubbing the tight ring of muscle before pressing in. A jolt of lightning shot through his body and directly into his groin. “Sanzo!”  
“This what you wanted, lil punk?” He continued to thrust his finger, opening up the lithe body. Goku leaned back, arching against Sanzo’s larger frame.  
“Sanzo...” He was stretching he neck up, gold eyes darkening into a bright copper. The monk scowled and attacked Goku’s mouth with his own, all of his aggravation and pent up need behind the unyielding kiss.

The blond pushed in a second finger and quickened his pace. His cock was throbbing inside his robes and wanted a piece of the action. Goku had started moaning and whimpering for more, little sounds that made lust boil within Sanzo’s veins.

The kiss was broken, leaving their lips bruised. Sanzo retracted his fingers and shoved Goku onto the bed. The monk pushed his top robes off and yanked open his pants. The brunet shifted around to sit up, wanting to cling to the other male, but Sanzo grabbed him by the shirt and jerked him back onto his hands and knees. “Idiot! I don’t feel like dying! Don’t you remember what happened last time?! Hold the headboard! The headboard!” Goku whined but did as he was told, the old wood cracking in his grip.

Sanzo took a moment to fish a bottle of oil from his pocket and slicked his hungry dick. “Ready?”  
“Yes! Hurry up, Sanzo!” Strong hands grabbed his waist, then the monk was driving into him. “Ahh!” Their coupling was fierce and intense. The bed shook and creaked from every buck of powerful hips. Goku’s nails dug into the headboard, splintering it with his brutal strength. “Sanzo!”

Gojyo almost dropped the bag he was carrying inside. “That is NOT something I want to hear!” Hakkai chuckled at the redhead’s reaction.  
“Let them get it out of their systems.”

“More, Sanzo!”

“How am I supposed to ignore THAT?!” he complained with a vein pulsing in his temple. Something cool tapped him on the cheek.  
“How about using this?” Hakkai asked with one of his non-telling smiles.  
“Huh?” Looking down, the half-youkai saw that it was a tube of KY’s limited edition dark chocolate-flavored lube. Hakkai’s smile grew broader.  
“Well?”  
“Now we’re talking!”

The door to the second bedroom slammed shut as Goku screamed his climax for the entire forest to hear. “SANZO!”  
“Ahn!”

They didn’t have a chance to bask in the afterglow before there was a loud crack.  
The bed collapsed.

“OW!”  
“Shit!” Then the noises started next door.

In the end, it wasn’t a quiet Valentine’s Day at all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
